


Unmoveable Objects

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [78]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "If It Makes Sense To Them", Difference Of Opinion, Disagreements, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Snipping, Stubborn Spock, stubborn kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "If It Makes Sense To Them"Spock and Kirk have a difference of opinion.





	Unmoveable Objects

“Friendship between Dr. McCoy and myself is not feasible, Captain,” Spock stated crisply.

“Why is that, may I ask?” Kirk's voice was barely contained.

Spock seemed unfazed by Kirk’s anger. “He is in the category labeled ‘unmovable objects.’”

“Well, I propose that you find a way to change that label. You two disagree about nearly everything, but surely there’s some common ground somewhere. I don’t care what you have to do, I want you to make peace with the man. Whatever it takes.”

“Vulcans are not miracle workers.”

“I highly recommend changing that label, also,” Kirk snipped.

Spock’s brow arched.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
